Mommy's Aura
by MissaSolemnis
Summary: Kyouya’s glasses flashed menacingly as he held up his hand. The king of the host club needed no more warning and halted in his tracks to the point of almost cowering behind a chair.
1. The Mommy scare

Mommy's Aura

By: MissaSolemnis

A.N. Well, it's exactly 10:30 in the evening when I decided to drabble on some Kyouya stuff... Well, I thought it would be interesting to do... something. XD XD XD well, of course, before I totally lose this itch, ahem, ahem.

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own OHSHC or any of it's characters. Blood sweat and tears spent, I still can't. XD

XXX

"Something's very wrong with the atmosphere..." Kaoru whispered to his twin.

"Yes..." Hikaru nodded.

Somehow, the twins were tame today, Mori was uneasy, Hunny was eating less sugar than usual, Haruhi was siting idle and Tamaki was pacing.

Kyouya on the other hand was typing away in his computer, not bothering to look up and never bothered to look up and when he does so, a horrible aura suddenly shrouds the place.

The patrons were unaware of the feeling but were worried why the twins weren't doing their usual torrid brotherly love and such.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kyouya-sempai..." She said softly to Mori, who was nearest.

"Don't know." Mori answered in his usual monotone.

"Tono..." The twins approached a momentarily "desparkled" Tamaki.

"H-hai?" He faced them.

"Mommy's... snappy." Hikaru said cautiously.

"Well, than the usual." Kaoru added.

Ever since Kyouya sat on the chair, no one dared approach within the eight meter radius of that area. Even Tamaki was unable to set toe in that line.

All of a sudden, they heard a soft click. All heads (including the patrons) folowed the sound. Kyouya closed his laptop and stood up.

His crisp footsteps echoed in the eerie silence of the music room. Tamaki catiously moved towards him.

Kyouya's glasses flashed menacingly as he held up his hand. The king of the host club needed no more warning and halted in his tracks to the point of almost cowering behind a chair.

Haruhi on the other hand, braver (or in this case stupider) than the rest stopped a meter away from him, effectively blocking his way.

A collective gasp resonated through the room.

"Step aside." Kyouya said lowly, though his voice carried enough threat to make a wrestler's knees buckle.

"No." Haruhi answered.

Tamaki, on the verge of fainting on the spot pleaded quietly with Haruhi to step aside.

The shadow king sighed. Some light reflected on his face. Haruhi, having the full view, saw that Kyouya was paler and there were dark circles under his eyes. Thinner too.

Everyone was rooted on their spot as if only Kyouya moved.

"Fujioka-san." He stretched out his laptop to Haruhi. Perplexed as she was, she took the computer from him.

Watching him oddly, he slowly raised his hand to his head. "Kyouya-sempai?" She went closer to him.

Haruhi saw in full detail that his eyes were closed tightly as if in pain, and he began to fall towards her in slow motion.

"Kyouya-sempai!" She cried, and they both crumpled to the floor.

He lay motionless as Haruhi shook him.

Then, chaos ensued.

XXX

A.N. That's the first chapter. Oh-my-golly-wow... this is my second fic with Kyouya getting sick. gasp I'm such a sadist. Anyway, if you're interested, you can see my other story if you just click on my pen name and you'll see a link. It's more serious than this one though full of certfied fluff. XD


	2. Jail Fever

Mommy's room

A.N. Oh my, I'm getting pretty bad at this arent I? Well, since you're reading it already, you might as well bear with it. XD

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own OHSHC

XXX Hospital Ward XXX

Doctors were running in and out of the room. The host club and other people were clustered together in a corner quietly disbelieving that Kyouya actually "fainted".

Tamaki didn't want to recall the moment when he saw Kyouya lying lifeless on the marble floor. Terrifying sensations assualted his stomach. Before anyone else besides Haruhi reach him, he was already there, trying to wake him up to give them a sign of life or something.

The twins, for the first time in their lives were left speechless. Hunny began crying, Mori comforted him and the patrons screaming, wanting to get close to Kyouya.

Mori pulled away from Hunny and approached Kyouya. With the help of Tamaki and Haruhi, they were able to maneuver him onto Mori's back then rushed him to the school hospital.

Snapping out of his reverie, Tamaki saw one of the doctors approach him.

"How is he doctor?" He asked, worried.

"Well, he's fine now." The doctor adjusted his glasses. "He fainted from extreme exhaustion."

"Exhaustion?" they chorused.

Kyouya? Exhausted? "B-but why?" Tamaki stuttered.

"I do believe it's from stress, Suoh-sama."

"Stress?" The repeated again.

"Yes stress." The doctor confirmed. "You might want to see him now."

Only the host club members were allowed inside. Kyouya was on the bed, still sleeping with an IV attatched to his wrist.

"Kyouya." Tamaki said and heldi his friends hand.

"Tono, I would not do that if I were you." Hikaru sai quietly.

"Why ever not?" Tamaki said, outraged. "I will touch him whenever I want." He snapped.

-Silence-

"Tono..." Kaoru said.

"Is a pervert..." Hikaru said in a stage whisper.

-Silence-

"NO!!!" Tamaki shouted, ending up being shushed by everyone. "I didn't mean it like that!" He said in an agonized whisper.

It suddenly became a few degrees colder in the room.

"I really don't apreciate being molested in my sleep."

A startled meep came out from Tamaki's mouth. "O-okaasan!!!" Unable to control himself, he flung his arms around the so-called shadow king.

"Being molested while I'm awake doesn't help either." He said dryly.

"Kyouya-sempai." Came Haruhi's voice.

Kyouya turned his head to her.

"Are you alright now?" She asked.

"Ah." He nodded.

"You had us worried, Mommy." Tamaki said, clinging all the more tighter to him.

"Why did you faint anyway, Mommy?" Hikaru playfully asked.

A deathly aura enveloped the room suddenly.

Laughing nervously, "I guess we should take our leave." Kaoru said.

"And take this with you." Kyouya literally wrenched wailing Tamaki away from him.

Hunny beckoned Tamaki to join him and Mori for some more cake.

Finally left in peace, Kyouya opened his laptop and began to work.

He sighed.

Damn computer. It's failing him yet again.

How many more hours should he wait to watch the next episode of Prison Break?

A.N. I'm sory!!! Please don't kill me!!! I know, it sucks an I'm pathetic... But could you blame me if I like "both" Kyouya "and" Wentworth Miller??? I was so bored and I didn't know what to do! Gomen... TT

A little review won't do any harm though... If you don't flame me, that is.. XD XD XD


End file.
